


This and That

by OpeningMyEyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Hogwarts, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Shameless Smut, Sirius has a lip ring, What more can I say, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25271242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpeningMyEyes/pseuds/OpeningMyEyes
Summary: Remus couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t move. He couldn’t tear his eyes away.Because Sirius Black had gotten a lip piercing.It's basically smut with a bit of fluff. I'm not even sorry.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 212





	This and That

Remus couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t move. He couldn’t tear his eyes away. 

_Because Sirius Black had gotten a lip piercing._

“Hey Moony.” Sirius smirked, apparently waiting to see how long it would take for Remus to react. It was the first day back at school after the Christmas break, Sirius had spent it why James and the Potters and Remus had missed him but they had written to each other every day. 

But apparently there were some things Sirius had forgotten to mention.

“Hi Pads.” Remus finally ground out, realising a beat or two had passed and he hadn’t answered.

“Good break?”

“Yeah it was nice seeing mum and dad.” If Sirius wasn’t going to mention it then neither was Remus. Two could play at this game. “How about you?”

“Alright.” Sirius shrugged but grabbed Remus’s hand and tugged him closer, burying his face against Remus’s neck. Remus could feel the hard press of the warm metal against his skin and felt a little flutter in his core. Fuck.

“Missed you.” Sirius mumbled and Remus wrapped his arms tightly around him, pressing a kiss to the crown of his head.

“Well hello James, how lovely it is to see you.” James grumbled walking past two boys.

“Hello to you too James.” Remus chuckled, pulling away from Sirius and beginning to walk back to the castle.

“Is Peter back yet?” James asked as they jumped onto the stairs, just as they began to move, the stone sliding seamlessly through the air.

“No.” Remus answered. “I arrived a couple of hours ago and Peter isn’t due back until tomorrow.”

“Cutting it a little close, isn’t he?” Sirius commented and Remus forced himself to ignore the not-yet-familiar flash of metal on his face.

“Yeah.” Remus shrugged. “He barely even wrote to me over the break.” They stepped off the staircase and headed up to the Gryffindor Tower. “He must just be busy.”

“Maybe he’s found himself a girl.” James said suggestively, nudging Sirius lightly in the ribs. Sirius shoved him away in retaliation. Remus just rolled his eyes.

“Callalily.” He said to the Fat Lady and the portrait swung open.

They stepped into the common room, quieter than it usually was at this time of the night - a lot of students had yet to return. James brightened immeasurably when he spotted a bright head of flame red hair across the room and he passed his trunk to Remus, half in a daze.

“Would you mind taking this upstairs for me please Moony?” He asked, but without waiting for an answer he had already begun to wander away, half in a trance as he wrapped his arms around Lily from behind. She just smiled and leaned back comfortably into the touch. 

“They’re cute.” Remus mused as they trundled up the last set of stars to their dorm.

“Yeah, I suppose Lily was excited to see her boyfriend.”

Remus snorted at the not so subtle dig and opened the door, putting James’s trunk down by his bed.

“I suppose James would have told Lily if he did something like get a new piercing.”

Sirius pouted, his bottom lip popping out and highlighting that little silver ring. “I wanted to see your reaction.” He looked down at his feet, scuffing his shoes lightly. “I take it you don’t like it?”

Remus arched an eyebrow. “You’re right.” He said, stepping closer and he hooked his fingers under Sirius’s chin, lifting it so he could look into his boyfriend’s eyes. “I love it.”

A delighted surprise lit up Sirius’s eyes before he leaned up and pressed those lips against Remus’s before pulling away abruptly.

“Ow.” Sirius said frowning, a finger grazing the piercing lightly. “It’s still pretty tender.”

“You wanted to get out of kissing me that badly?” Remus teased as Sirius groaned, tugging him closer by the waist and burying his face in Remus’s chest.

“I would never have gotten it if I knew it meant I couldn’t kiss you.”

Remus chuckled softly. “I’m sure it’ll only be for a few more days.”

“It's already been two weeks. I’ve done my waiting.” Sirius lamented before pressing up on his tiptoes and trying to connect their lips. Remus laughed at the dramatics as he dodged his boyfriend’s eager lips, determined not to hurt him even if he had been dreaming about this moment from the minute they had been separated. 

“I suppose we could figure something else out.” Remus proposed and Sirius pulled back just enough to look him in the eyes.

“Oh?”

“Mhm.” Remus hummed, already leaning down to nuzzle Sirius’s neck. “You can’t kiss me, but there’s nothing stopping me kissing you.”

Sirius’s hands tightened at his waist. “ I guess you’re right.”

Remus nipped Sirius’s earlobe, making the shorter boy gasp. “I thought I was always right?” Remus mumbled into his boyfriend’s skin. Sirius groaned, his hands tanging in Remus’s hair. “You are.”

Remus hummed in approval and grazed his teeth lightly over the spot where Sirius’s shoulder met his neck.

“You are such a tease.” Sirius gasped.

“How long do you think we have?”

Sirius quickly glanced at his watch. “Plenty of time. James is just seeing Evans for the first time in weeks and Peter isn't back yet so it's just you and me Moony.”

“Well in that case…” Remus muttered just before he attached his lips to that sensitive spot he had just been teasing and sucked what would become a deep purple mark there. Sirius gasped and his fingers tightened in Remus hair, tugging him closer. Remus licked a long column up Sirius’s neck, stopping only when he reached the top to pull Sirius’s earlobe into his mouth, smirking against his boyfriend's skin as Sirius inhaled sharply.

“I hate you.” Sirius whispered as Remus dragged his teeth along the shell of his ear and Remus chuckled.

“No you don’t.” He breathed, his hot breath caressing Sirius’s skin. “You love me.”

Sirius gasped and arched into his boyfriend's hands as another mark was made on his skin. “Yeah.” He panted. “I do.”

Remus pulled away slightly so he could look into the heavenly stormy swirls of his boyfriend’s eyes. “Merlin, I wanna kiss you.” He mumbled, his eyes flitting down to Sirius’s lips and… that piercing. Not to reiterate, but… fuck.

“Do it.” Sirius dared but Remus just smirked. “You wish, Pads.” He said, before occupying his lips with something a little more pressing than talking right now and kissing the hollow of Sirius’s throat. He pushed the leather jacket from Sirius’s shoulders and then tugged on his shirt. “Off.” He ordered and Sirius scrambled to follow orders.

Remus grinned as he stood in front of a now-shirtless Sirius. He ran his hands lightly over his boyfriend's pale chest for a moment but stopped when Sirius literally whined with longing.

“Eager, aren’t we?”

“It’s been two weeks.” Sirius ground out. “Don’t pretend you haven’t missed this too.”

Remus swirled his tongue over Sirius’s nipple, not deigning to reply. Sirius gasped and reached around for something to grab on to, finally catching one of the bedposts. In truth, Remus had missed this, oh how he had missed this. But right now it wasn't about him.

He pushed Sirius lightly backwards until his legs hit on his bed and his knees buckled, pulling Remus down onto the bed with him. They collapsed onto the soft covers, giggling for a second as they kicked off their shoes until once again the mood was a tad more serious.

“Thought about you-” Sirius gasped, “Every day, every minute really.”

“Oh yeah?” Remus said, looking up for a moment from where he had been kissing a trail down Sirius’s navel. “What did you think about me doing?” 

He bit Sirius’s side gently, the way he knew drove Sirius mad. “This?” He asked innocently. “Or… this?” He continued as he circled his tongue on the other boy’s nipple. “Or maybe even… this.” He breathed as he unbuttoned Sirius’s jeans and slid his hand into his boyfriend’s pants, palming his straining, hard cock through his boxers.

“Fuck Re.” Sirius groaned as his hips buckled up into Remus’s hands. “Give me a warning if you’re going to do that.”

“Oh but then,” Remus pouted. “I wouldn't get to see your face when I did something like… this.” He plunged his hand into Sirius’s underwear, eliminating the one, tiny barrier between them and grasped the velvety hardness as Sirius bit his lip, moaning, that goddamned lip ring gleaming. Remus smirked as he swirled his thumb over the tip of Sirius’s cock, his eyes never leaving Sirius’s face, savouring the bitten lip, every little gasp, the cute scrunching of his nose.

That same smirk still played on Remus’s lips as he lowered his mouth, his tongue darting up to lick the bead of pre cum leaking from Sirius’s aching member. Remus watched Sirius’s eyes fly open before clenching shut as he gasped, his fingers knotting in Remus’s hair and applying very slight pressure. Not enough to actually move Remus, but enough to tell him what Sirius wanted. Remus hummed and then without warning, he took Sirius’s entire length in his mouth.

“Fuck!” Sirius cried, not even caring if the entire Hogwarts castle heard him. “Re.” He whimpered and Remus looked up at him through lidded lashes. “Re.” Sirius panted again, “You’ve gotta stop unless you want me to come right now.” Remus hummed to indicate he had heard, but continued his ministrations, his nails scraping lightly over Sirius’s inner thigh, one hand holding Sirius’s hips down while his tongue swirled ceaselessly over the sensitive skin as Remus kept bobbing his head and the next thing Remus knew was the delicious sound of Sirius’s moan as his hips bucked and he spilled in Remus’s mouth.

Remus continued his motions for a moment or two more, stroking Sirius through his climax before pulling away and crawling up the bed so he could lie next to Sirius, studying his face as he came down from his high. 

When Sirius’s eyes were clear again, no longer clouded by pure bliss, he reached over and unbuttoned Remus’s pants quickly, inhaling sharply at Remus’s straining cock. Remus watched as Sirius wrapped his long, slim fingers around him and found himself bucking involuntarily into Sirius’s palm. Sirius laughed a little when Remus climaxed after a few quick tugs but Remus just shoved his shoulder slightly as he cast a wandless cleaning charm.

“A little eager, Re?”

“Oh fuck off.” Remus scoffed. “As if you were much better. Besides, I’ve been dreaming about this for a while now.”

Sirius’s eyes darkened even as he tucked himself into Remus’s open arms, entwining their legs. Remus rolled his eyes.

“Ready to go again so soon Pads. Hm, maybe I’ll just have to prove my stamina this time.”

“Mmm, don’t worry Moony, I know all about your impressive stamina.”

“Good.” Remus found himself mumbling even as he giggled into Sirius’s neck and Sirius huffed a laugh from where his face was buried in Remus’s chest.

“I love you.” Remus whispered. “So, so much.”

Sirius’s grip on him tightened infinitely as he took a slightly quivering breath. “There aren’t enough words for me to describe how much I love you Remus Lupin.”

Remus kissed Sirius’s neck, where his lips rested as he began to drift towards sleep. “Can’t be as much as I love that fucking lip ring.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Writing this was so weirdly funny because i was listening to Kate Bush and that's definitely not the vibe of this fic aha. Anyways I'm glad I got this one finished (why am I always working on multiple fics at once???) but now I can dedicate my attention to a new piece I'm working on that I'm super excited about so stay tuned!
> 
> Hope you're all staying safe! Come find me on tumblr onlydreamofmysoul


End file.
